


All Dean Wants for Christmas is Cas

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Első csók, Fluff, M/M, karácsony a bunkerban, shipper!mary
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Mary a legjobb ajándékot akarja fiainak, ám idősebb fia nem túl segítő kész. Holnap szenteste és Dean még mindig nem árulta el, mire vágyik. Mary végül magától is rájön, s élete egyik legjobb ajándékát adja neki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ne vegyétek túl komolyan.

 

 

– Gyerünk, Dean, biztosan van valami, amit szeretnél. – nógatta fiát Mary az étkező asztalnál ülve.  
– Visszajöttél a halálból, a család együtt karácsonyozik, mégis mire vágyhatnék még? – kérdezte Dean teli szájjal, éppen reggelijét fogyasztotta, mikor édesanyja letámadta. Mary újra szólásra nyitotta száját, de a vadász legnagyobb örömére Sam lépett be a helyiségbe anyjukba fojtva a szót.  
– Itt van már Cas? Kellene a segítsége egy kis fordításban… – kérdezte a legfiatalabb Winchester fel sem pillantva a kezében tartott könyvből.  
– Még nincs, de már bármikor beeshet – felelte Dean két falat tojás között. Sam minden további beszélgetés nélkül indult el kifelé, de útját állta az ajtófélfa. Ez a kis incidens nem vette el a kedvét, hogy ugyan úgy a könyvébe bújva folytassa útját.

– Na ki vele, mire vágysz? – unszolta tovább Mary idősebb fiát. Dean nagyot sóhajtva rakta le villáját.  
– Egyetlen dolog van, ami még tökéletesebbé tenné az ünnepet, de ebben kétlem, hogy tudsz segíteni.  
– Csak mond el, mi az és majd meglátjuk!  
Dean örömére újra megszakították beszélgetésüket. Ezúttal Castiel érkezett meg és üdvözölte őket.  
– Hé, Cas! – mosolygott Dean az angyalra.  
– Helló, Castiel! Sam beszélni szeretne veled – próbálta Mary lerázni társaságukat. Egyre jobban kijött Castiellel, kedvelte az angyalt, de most fia karácsonyi ajándéka a fontosabb, holnap ugyanis szenteste, Dean pedig még mindig nem mondott semmit arról, mit is szeretne.  
– Tudom, találkoztam vele. Csak köszönni szerettem volna – mosolygott Castiel a nőre, majd elindult megkeresni Samet.  
Az angyal távozása után Mary újra Deanre emelte tekintetét, aki sóvárogva bámult a férfi után. Ekkor jött rá: amit Dean szeretne karácsonyra, az Castiel.

~

Szépen feldíszített aprócska fájuk körül ültek mindannyian. Az utolsó pillanatban leértékelve vették a fát, de Mary a díszekkel remek munkát végzett. Mire mindet felrakta, a srácok csak ámultak, mennyire jól nézett ki az igen csak meggyötört növény. Vacsora után gyűltek ide, az ajándékaikat bontogatták. Nem volt sok és nem is voltak nagyok, de régóta először ünnepelték a karácsonyt, szerették volna a hagyomány minden részét megtartani, így az ajándékozást is.  
– Dean, szívem, nem hoznál nekem egy üveg sört? – kérte Mary meglóbálva üres üvegét. Dean szó nélkül indult el teljesíteni a kérést, elvégre karácsony van, az anyukájának meg egyébként sem tud nemet mondani.

Amint idősebbik fia kilépett a szobából, Mary felpattant és az angyal elé állt.  
– Castiel, tudnál nekem segíteni egy kicsit Dean ajándékával? – kérdezte nyájasan.  
– Nagyon szívesen – felelte az angyal szintén felállva helyéről. Mary valahonnan egy piros hajpántot húzott elő, aminek a tetejére egy hatalmas masni volt erősítve, majd Castiel fejére nyomta.  
– Ha vissza jön Dean, meg tennéd a kedvemért, hogy megcsókolod?  
Castiel leesett állal és hatalmas szemekkel bámult a szőke hajú nőre, aki hatalmas mosollyal nézett vissza rá.  
– Nyolc év. Nyolc év kínos „egymás szemébe bámulunk” maraton – mondta Sam feleszmélve kisebb sokkjából. – Nyolc év kielégítetlen szexuális feszültség. Egymásra meresztett bánatos kiskutya szemek, mikor a másik nem figyel – sorolta tovább a vadász. – Azt gondolod, hogy te majd… hogy te csak…  
Sam nem találta a szavakat, hevesen gesztikulálva próbálta elmutogatni, mire gondol, de nem járt sikerrel, ugyanis Dean visszatért és minden szem rá szegeződött. A még mindig Castielel szemben álló anyjához sétál és kezébe nyomta a sörét.  
– Mi ez a fejeden, Cas? Te leszel az egyik ajándék, vagy mi? – vigyorgott Dean az angyal hajpántjára mutogatva.  
– Valójában igen. Anyukádtól – felelte egyszerűen Castiel. – Most… most kell? – nézett Maryre kérdőn, akinek csillogott a szeme a boldogságtól.  
– Cas, nem kell tenned semmit – mondta Sam csendesen barátjának tudva, hogy a helyzet bonyolultabb mintsem ez az őrült ötlet megoldja. Castiel bólintott, arcáról azonban kétségek tükröződtek. Újra a nőre nézett, aki ragyogott, s úgy érezte nem tudná elrontani a kedvét. Talán egy kissé önző cél is vezérelte. Mary kérése volt az egész, ezt Deannek is megmondhatja, így nem lesz később kínos emiatt közöttük semmi. Végre megízlelheti a vadász ajkait anélkül, hogy az megsejtené, mennyire szereti. Azt fogja gondolni, egyszerűen csak nem tudott nemet mondani Marynek.

Minden bátorságát összeszedve tett egy lépést Dean felé, aki eddig értetlenül figyelte az eseményeket. Lassan közelebb hajolt és száját a vadászéra tapasztotta. Óvatosan kezdte mozgatni ajkait. Elöntötte az eufória, és bár nem számított másmilyen reakcióra Deantől, egy kissé rontotta az élményt, hogy a férfi arcizmai megmerevedtek a meglepettségtől. Nem akarta kellemetlenebbé tenni a helyzetet a kelleténél a vadász számára, így hamar próbált elhúzódni. Ekkor eszmélt fel Dean sokkjából és dereka köré fonva karjait magához rántotta az angyalt, hogy rendesen is megcsókolhassa.  
– Köszi, anyu, az ajándékot – vigyorgott Dean családjára miután elszakadt Castieltől. – Remélem, nem bánjátok, ha nem előttetek csomagolom ki.  
Az angyal pirulva sütötte le szemeit a beszólás miatt, Sam pedig forgatta szemeit, de látszott az arcán, hogy örül bátyja boldogságának. Mary mosolyogva nézte a kis társaságot és ha könnyes volt a szeme, az csakis a fahéjas-narancsos füstölő hibája.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad. Ha tetszett, látogass el a blogomra is.  
> >> [Tökéletlen Türkiz](http://imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu/) <<


End file.
